1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to integrated optics and, more particularly, to a polarization splitter having a relatively high polarization extinction ratio.
2. Description of Related Art
Polarization splitters are used in integrated optics to separate transverse electric wave and transverse magnetic wave. However, polarization extinction ratios of current polarization splitters are often less than satisfactory.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a polarization splitter, which can overcome the above-mentioned problem.